


La légende de l'espoir

by yuyaSelena



Category: Exalted
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Partie, Role-Playing Game, conte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyaSelena/pseuds/yuyaSelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au commencement, il y eu l'île de création. Sur cette île, naquit Espoir...</p>
<p>Conte écrit par mon personnage lors d'une partie. Le but était de remémorer les attaques d'un démon des brumes qui avait attaqué son village, 4 ans auparavant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La légende de l'espoir

**Author's Note:**

> Je voudrais remercier Ombeline qui m'a corrigée. Si vous voyez des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut se plaindre.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira^^

 

**La légende d'Espoir**

            En ces temps reculés, vivait un village de pêcheur, Création, dont le chef, Sage, était respecté et admiré de tous. Celui-ci  et sa tendre femme, désespéraient de n’avoir d’enfant. Mais un jour, l’épouse donna vie à un garçon, porté par l’Espoir, à qui ils lui donnèrent son nom. A sa naissance le village en liesse, n’entendit pas la prédiction de la chamane : « L’Espoir sauve, mais les ténèbres n’auront de cesse de vouloir le détruire ».

Mais Sage, lui, l’entendit.

Le temps passa sur les mémoires et Espoir grandit dans la joie, l’amour et les armes. Il protégeait le village avec son sabre, Sourire gardien, accroché à sa taille, et son couteau aiguisé, Amour. Il avait son cœur sur la main, prêt à être offert à quiconque le voudrait. Prêt à rendre service, à sauver ceux dans le besoin, il veillait sur le village, lui apportant le réconfort.

Espoir grandit tant et si bien qu’il devint un homme amoureux, et qu’il se maria à Vie. Et Sage vieillit.

Rien ne semblait perturber le village, ni le violent Kaze qui poussait les bateaux, ni Brume porteuse de charme qui venait le matin et s’enfuyait avant le lever, ni la triste Pluie qui offrait ses larmes à la terre, ni Mère elle-même qui pouvait nourrir et tuer.

Rien, jusqu’à ce jour, où Brume porteuse de charme ne sembla  s’enfuir. Les ténèbres voulaient l’espoir. Car tant que l’espoir règne, la vie continue et les ténèbres meurent. Brume était avide, avide de sang, avide de mort mais surtout avide d’espoir. Mais elle l’aimait d’un amour fou et le voulait pour elle seule. Les Hommes devraient pas avoir l’espoir, car ils sont trop cupides et le gâchent.

Brume, disais-je, ne voulait partir. Elle voulait détruire le village. Elle s’installa un matin, et ne repartit plus étendant chaque jour son ombre sur le village, tuant chaque nuit, ami, enfant, parent. Personne ne pouvait lutter. Tout le monde avait peur. Quand Terreur et Ténèbres, ses sœurs, s’installèrent enfin avec elle, Brume demanda Espoir.

Sage refusa, l’implora, mais Brume et ses sœurs emportaient toujours plus de personnes. Et Création, le village, força Sage à accepter, arguant  que c’était le seul moyen. Création préférait la Vie à L’espoir, en oubliant que les deux sont liés.

Et Sage, dans sa vieillesse, n’eût plus la force de lutter.

Alors Espoir s’arma avec Sourire Gardien et Amour, il embrassa Vie sa femme et le village qui voulait le vendre. Puis il partit combattre Brume.

Pendant 4 jours et 4 nuits, il se battit avec Sourire Gardien et Amour, contre Brume porteuse de charme. Lorsque le Soleil invaincu se réveilla, à l’aube du cinquième jour, Brume avait fuit, vaincue par Espoir.

Mais celui-ci se mourait. Il fit une dernière demande : « Oh, Dieux, ma Vie s’éteint, mais je ne veux perdre la flamme. S’il te plaît, offre les dernières bribes de mon corps à tous les habitants de Création. Donne-leur une part de moi, pour que Brume parte le matin et que ma lutte n’ait pas été vaine. »

Alors, le Soleil invaincu, touché par ces mots accepta. Il accueillit l’esprit d’Espoir dans sa maison et ordonna à Kaze de donner à chaque homme, à chaque femme, une bribe du corps d’Espoir. Dans chaque cœur de chaque homme et chaque femme, Kaze déposa un morceau d’espoir. Et dans le sein de Vie, il mit le cœur de celui qu’elle avait aimé.

Neuf mois plus tard, naquit Nouvel Espoir. Il hérita des armes de son père Sourire Gardien et Amour. Et lorsque revinrent Brumes et ses sœurs, Ténèbres et Terreur, celles-ci ne purent rester, car Vie et les bribes d’Espoir en chacun des membres purent la vaincre. Et Nouvel Espoir ne mourut pas lors de cet affrontement ni lors des nombreux qui suivirent.

 A sa mort, il demanda au Soleil Invaincu de forger en chacun de nous un morceau du Sourire Gardien et d’Amour, pour que la lutte ne cesse pas après lui. Et le Soleil invaincu accepta. Le forgeron fit fondre le sabre et le couteau, et il forgea en nos cœurs une partie des armes de l’Espoir, pour que nous puissions les utiliser quand Brumes, Ténèbres et Terreur reviendraient.

Depuis et à chaque génération d’un nouvel Espoir, lorsque Brume revient, Espoir nous porte et nous donne la force de vaincre nos ténèbres. Car la vie est mère et femme d’espoir et qu’en chacun de nous subsiste les armes de l’espoir.


End file.
